Hold It Against Me
Hold It Against Me by Britney Spears is featured in Britney 2.0, the second episode of Season Four. It is sung by Brittany with Kitty and the Cheerios. The song begins with the Brittany and the Cheerios dancing. Kitty is seen singing with Brittany, and the dance is very competitive between the two. The scene intercuts with them on the football fields and in the gymnasium. In the gymnasium, the Cheerios are joined by the WMHS Colorguard, who are spinning air blade rifles. After the performance, Sue calls Brittany into her office. She criticizes their performance and tells Brittany that she's a bad example for the Cheerios, before kicking her off the team. By the end of the episode, Brittany rejoins the Cheerios. Lyrics Brittany: Hey, over there, please forgive me If I'm coming on too strong Hate to stare, but you're winning And they're playing my favorite Brittany with the Cheerios: Song So come here, little closer Wanna whisper in your ear Make it clear, little question Wanna know just how you feel If I said my heart was beating loud If we could escape the crowd somehow If I said I want your body now Would you hold it against me Cause you feel like paradise And I need a vacation tonight So if I said I want your body now Would you hold it against me Brittany: Hey you might think that I'm crazy But you know I'm just your type I might be little hazy But you just cannot Brittany with the Cheerios: Deny There's a spark in between us When we're dancin' on the floor I want more, wanna see it, So I'm askin' you tonight If I said my heart was beating loud If we could escape the crowd somehow If I said I want your body now Would you hold it against me Cause you feel like paradise And I need a vacation tonight So if I said I want your body now Would you hold it against me! Brittany: If I said I want your body Would you hold it against me? (Yeah) (Uh huh) (Oww) Brittany and the Cheerios: Give me something good Don't wanna wait, I want it now Pop it like a hood And show me how you work it out Brittany: Alright The Cheerios: If I said my heart was beating loud If I said I want your body now Brittany with the Cheerios: Would you hold it against me If I said my heart was beating loud If we could escape the crowd somehow If I said I want your body now Would you hold it against me Cause you feel like paradise And I need a vacation tonight So if I said I want your body now Would you hold it against me Gallery brittbrittsong.gif Brittbrittsong2.gif Hiam.jpg SexyBrittandthatbitch.gif Tumblr mailyv5rAB1rxyf78o1 250.gif Tumblr mailyv5rAB1rxyf78o2 250.gif Tumblr mailyv5rAB1rxyf78o3 250.gif Tumblr mailyv5rAB1rxyf78o4 250.gif Tumblr mailyv5rAB1rxyf78o5 250.gif HBIC Brittany.gif Tumblr mailyv5rAB1rxyf78o6 250.gif Tumblr mailyv5rAB1rxyf78o7 250.gif Tumblr mailyv5rAB1rxyf78o8 250.gif Unknownrwerwer.jpg gle 402 performance hold it against me tagged 640x360 92739724.jpg 4562 img GleeCast1.jpg KittyHoldItAgainstMe2.gif KittyHoldItAgainstMe3.gif KittyWilde EveryEpisode Britney2.0 3.gif BrittanyNr67.gif Tumblr myss6irroY1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr myss6irroY1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr myss6irroY1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr myss6irroY1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr myss6irroY1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr myss6irroY1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr myss6irroY1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr myss6irroY1ra5gbxo3 250.gif tumblr n3du4tYneH1qhs9yoo4 400.gif hold it against me.png Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Four Songs Category:Songs sung by Brittany Pierce Category:Britney 2.0 (EP)